


Season's Greetings

by faryn_rose



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fantasy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Phone Sex, Sexual Content, Werewolf Sex, basically trying not to have sex but they end up doing it hard anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faryn_rose/pseuds/faryn_rose
Summary: You and Hoseok are the alphas in your pack and mating season is coming up.





	Season's Greetings

* * *

Two pairs of disbelieving stares are burning into a very indifferent Minhyuk, who simply looks between Hoseok and you expectantly, as if he has just spoken the simplest, most acceptable words in the world. 

“I’m sorry,” your voice cracks, eyes blinking hard. “Can you repeat that?”

Minhyuk sighs in exasperation, crossing his arms together as he says it again, so easily, without the slightest beat of hesitation. “You and Hoseok have to mate.”

Hoseok has been colored the deepest shade of red since the words first left Minhyuk’s mouth, all from his hands to the tip of his ears. Your cheeks themselves are marred with the ruby color.

“ _Why?”_  Hoseok blurts out with slightly panicked, confused eyes that absolutely refuse to meet yours. In fact, neither of you have glanced at each other once since the beginning of Minhyuk’s declaration.

The boy across from you only shrugs. “Because you are the alpha female and alpha male of the pack. How else would we keep the family growing?”

Something is suddenly spreading through your limbs, ice, marking and freezing you in place as you stare on speechlessly. “You’re telling me that I have to get  _pregnant,_  too?”

“Yes,” Minhyuk says, again, so easily, pausing only to think. “Well, eventually. But first, you both have to seal the deal. Become mates. Kids come later, at whatever time you’re ready.”

The silence he allows afterwards also spreads awkwardness throughout the atmosphere, so thickly that you fight not to cringe. You know that you and Hoseok are the leaders; you’ve grown up with the boy beside you since you were pups. Your childhood was spent roughhousing and playing with one another until, in the blink of an eye, you found yourself having grown into adults and the next in line to lead the pack. He is still your goofy, bright, playful best friend, but he is stronger now, bigger, undoubtedly more refined, mature, and something else that hints to you that he’s definitely not quite the same anymore. You’ve both grown up with the silent expectation that you’d be mates one day, but neither of you expected it to be  _so soon._

Minhyuk’s tried sigh breaks your thoughts. “Listen, it’s not even something we can force on you. You will naturally be drawn to each once mating season begins. It  _will_ happen.”

“Like hell it will!” Hoseok complains beside you, spurring your own protests to come spilling off of your tongue.

“Yeah! Do you think we’re some mindless, lust-hungry animals?”

Minhyuk raises his brows. “You will be. When the season arrives.”

Silence is claiming the space again, his words forcing you to squint in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Minhyuk huffs a breath. “Look, both of you are officially of age. Whether you like it or not, you’ll become irresistible to each other. I’m telling you it  _will_  happen once March comes around and you  _will_  be mates for life.”

Protests are immediately erupting from both both of you.

“ _Irresistible_?”

“Minhyuk, I really don’t-”

“Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah! If you don’t want to do it, then don’t! But I’m telling you, it won’t work. Good luck.”

Minhyuk is then scurrying out of the room as fast as he can, away from both of your protesting frames pursuing him relentlessly from behind. All noise and words fall short once the door shuts closed, leaving you, unfortunately,  _alone_ with Hoseok. The awkwardness this time is almost suffocating, along with the silence, all until Hoseok’s voice is interrupting the air.

“This is fucked up. We’re like siblings. How can we…” the words don’t even seem to be able to leave his mouth, urging you to answer his question. 

“Powerful wolf hormones, I guess.”

His eyes finally turn to you, studying your expressions, teeth chewing his lip. “This is way too soon.”

“I know.”

“Let’s try not to.”

“What?”

Hoseok’s eyes flit over your face in thought. “Let’s try not to mate. Whatever happens, with hormones or whatever, we won’t….we won’t even look at each other that way. You’ll always be my little sister.” He says, allowing the smallest of smiles across his lips, as if it would offer a small degree of comfort. You, however, are too busy in trying to fight off the odd, sudden disappointment flooding your chest at his words. 

“Yes,” you say, forcing a smile across your lips. “Deal.”

It takes about a day for you to break that promise, though you don’t think its the wolf hormones to blame. You’ve wondered on what he’d be like as a mate, or in fully _human_ terms, a boyfriend or husband. He’s kind, affectionate, responsible, already a leader to the wolves from the lower ranks. The pack is like a family of sorts in this neighborhood, made of people ranging from children to the elderly, all part wolf, all part of your pack, all your family, though regular humans outside don’t have a clue of this. Hoseok is kind and dependable to everyone, always taking the initiative to say hello, drop off food to the elders, and taking care of people when they need it. You have a similar role to him in all of this, which is why you figure you’re both alphas. But during the times people question you on how Hoseok is doing with a knowing smile on their faces, as if they’re inquiring for reasons other than him being your best friend, you’ve obliviously replied that he was fine. You didn’t know then that they had knowledge of what you two were destined to be. You only knew that he was your brother, your very charming, handsome, strong, stunning brother.

Right.

And that’s when your thoughts start to wander, off from his charming smile to what it looks like when smirking. Or the concentrated gaze that shape his eyes sometimes, one you wish is on you. Or his  _ridiculous_  body that he has gotten in fighting other wolves to climb up to his position as the alpha. You wonder how he looks underneath his shirt, the touch of his skin, the tightness of his pants when–

Your own palms are suddenly slapping against your cheeks repeatedly, mind forcing away all impurities and garbage you’ve piled up since that conversation. He is your best friend. The one with smiles of sunshine and eyes filled to the brim with brightness. Nothing else for you to linger on.

You force yourself to carry on with your life.

Your regular routine of working and helping around the neighborhood is assumed again. You don’t see Hoseok around much, thankfully, but when you do, he seems a bit stressed. Your friendly exchanges and greetings go on as usual, acting as a cover for the much stronger message of rebellion against the wolf ways, and against jeopardizing your relationship.

However, each time you meet, you both stand a little farther apart, gazes linger a bit longer on each other, bodies a bit more on edge. It is all because of the nerves, of course. It’s hard to carry the weight of the knowledge of your sexual destiny, you figure, which is why your friend is so much more agitated at each meeting. His eyes struggle to focus on your eyes when you smile at him, but you don’t ever fail to notice the way they drop briskly to your lips, your neck, before screwing shut with determination.

He eventually resorts to avoiding you.

His presence around the town grows sparse, all until you can’t find him anywhere at all; not in the stores you stop by at to say hello, and not when you ask around. Eventually, you find out, from his friends, that he is always in the places that you’re no, which is so out of his routine schedule that it allows you to confirm one thing with certainty–he’s avoiding you.

And you feel a little hurt, but you understand completely, because when March comes around, your thoughts have gone from grazing the surface of potentially sinful thoughts to delving into the darkest, most shameful things you can think about him. His personality and smile are tucked far away from your mind, the focus moving to something more primal, more hungry, more desperate. You  _want, want, want_ his hands on you, hips pressing yours into a mattress, driving you so quickly towards the edge that you can’t breathe. You want to hear the sounds he makes, to see his dark eyes absolutely  _devouring_  your body without-

“Y/n! You’re zoning out again.” Your friend’s voice saves you from your self-destruction. You slap your hands over your face and drag them down with a groan, feeling the searing heat slowly seep out of your body.

“I’m sorry.”

Her eyes are inquisitive with a hint of mischief as she sips from her coffee, studying you carefully. “You’re thinking about Hoseok, aren’t you?”

Your cheeks burn at the mention of his name, your arms curling inwards to your chest. “How did you know?”

She scoffs a laugh. “ _Everyone_  here knows. The season has started, but the alphas are avoiding each other. You guys are stupid to try and go against your instincts. I’m surprised you both haven’t tried to claw the world apart to get with each other yet, especially with that  _body_  of his.”

“Don’t speak of him that way.” Your eyes flit to hers, sharp words cutting through the air. She blinks dumbfoundedly, seemingly taken aback by your abrupt outburst, all before amusement is blooming across her features once again.

“Wow, you’re protective of him, aren’t you? The wolf hormones are working well.”

Your eyes clench shut in failure, registering now the sudden anger and jealousy that has overcome you at the thought of another female fantasizing about Hoseok. A groan is released from your lips once again as your head drops onto the table. “Why do I have to feel like this only for  _him?”_

“It’s because you’re wolf mates. It’s predetermined because of your status as alphas. Consider it like soul mates except with more growling and biting.”

Another groan wracks your frame. “Please don’t say that.”

Her laughter doesn’t help. “You look terrible, Y/n.”

You don’t realize that you’ve wrapped your arms around yourself in self comfort. Your thoughts are hazy and unfocused, your limbs deprived of any energy. Your body is flushed and weak and you just feel… _ill_  and you don’t know why.

But you do know that your body craves the touch of him, as if he could heal you in a second.

“Heck, if  _you’re_  like this, I wonder how bad Hoseok is.”

You stiffen again. “Please don’t say his name,” your voice breaks, eyes squeezing shut as you try to force out any dark thoughts from entering your brain. Even the simple mention of him has your body melting into a weak puddle, thoughts descending into the most primal state of mind.

Your friend only taps her chin in thought, and you envy her for being so composed. “I’m just saying that the male wolves are much worse off without sex for this long, especially during the season. You said he was avoiding you, right?”

“Yes.” You prop your chin up onto your table, eyes scanning her thoughtful gaze.

“He must be ten times worse off than you.”

God, you can’t even imagine a state that is much worse than this. A spark of guilt shoots through your body for having made this promise with Hoseok. You both are just torturing yourselves. Minhyuk was right; it’s only a matter of time.

“You know, the other male wolves are probably looking at you in the same way, but they know to back off because of Hoseok. Or because they know you belong to Hoseok, I should say.”

Your fist suddenly meets the table as you glare up at her. “Don’t say things like that.”

She grins, way too amused by your state of absolute, soul-crushing misery to back down. “Oh, but this is so much fun. My best friend is in heat and I’m not letting her off without the full experience. Whatever thoughts you have of him right now, must be even worse for him with you. He probably can’t stop thinking about you.”

“ _Okay, okay, okay,_  stop, stop, stop!” You clamp your hands over your ears, screw your eyes shut at the wave of heat that is rapidly taking your body captive. However, she only continues.

“Probably wants to touch you or taste you to feel the way you–okay, Y/n, I’m sorry, come back!” Her laughter interrupts her between words as you hastily, frantically gather your things from the table and rush out of the cafe.

When you are safely back home, away from the threat of your friend’s thoughts, but drowning in the threat of your own, you find yourself in between your bed sheets, hand shoved down your underwear and finger pressing against your clit. Small breaths of Hoseok’s name leave your lips. You imagine all the thoughts that have been piling into your mind the past week, dirty, _dirty_ thoughts of him that you are too desperate for to push away.

You reach your high in the record shortest amount of time, hips stuttering against your hand, eyes squeezing shut, back arching as the final cry of Hoseok’s name leaves your lips. You collapse in a heap upon your sheets then, chest heaving hard and mind regaining focus, long enough to register the sound of your cellphone’s ringtone. You have to wait a few moments to drag yourself out of your euphoria, and out of your sheets, to lean over to your nightstand and grasp at the device. When you glance at the screen, however, your heart stops dead in your chest.

It’s Hoseok.

Shame floods your body, lacing throughout your limbs and coloring your cheeks with red warmth. You hesitantly accept the call to silence the insistent ringing with Hoseok’s smiling face on the screen, your embarrassment growing even worse, and hesitantly touch the device to your ear.

“H-Hoseok?”

“Hey, Y/n,” he breathes, and  _god,_  it’s a mistake, it’s definitely a mistake. You came not even a minute ago and the grating edge of his voice in your ear, finally, after a week, has you growing wet all over again. Of course, though, you have to pretend you didn’t just touch yourself to the thought of him.

“What’s up?” You ask casually, clearing your throat.

He falls silent for a moment, and you briefly remember your friend saying that he’s much worse off than you are.

You suddenly wonder if this phone call is a good idea.

“H-How…. are you holding up?” He clears his throat and your face burns, at the way he makes it sound like military warfare instead of an exchange between two, really,  _really_ horny werewolves.

“Um….” you glance back at your sheets. “I’m….managing.”

“That’s good.” He replies, though there’s an edge to his voice. “Fuck, I’m so sorry for avoiding you. I just…can’t be near you.”

You’re taken aback by his curse, since he usually doesn’t do it so easily, but the end of his sentence holds your interest, and your slight disappointment.

“Why not?”

His breath becomes strangled, almost caught in his throat. “I just…can’t.”

His voice so much more desperate this time, reaching deep into your core to have your body buzzing at his strained breathing.

“Hoseok….” you say carefully, hearing his breath hitch at your voice saying his name. “Are you touching yourself?”

Words stutter in his throat, filling the tense silence, and the low groan he releases wracks your body to your core as he completely and utterly surrenders.

“ _Yes._ ”

The world seems to stop, as does your heart, as he groans again. “I’m… so sorry, Y/n, I can’t help it, not with your voice.” He breathes with effort through his strained words, allowing you to literally hear the way he works himself to his peak. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have called. I just wanted to apologize, but I should have known I can’t control myself the least bit around you–”

“Please stop talking, Hoseok,” you clench your eyes shut, hands curling the sheets into your fist as you focus on the small breaths he’s making, the shifting octaves of his voice as he struggles to speak. “What are you thinking about?”

The question escapes you entirely, in a whisper, against your permission, but it surges anticipation up your spine as he groans again.

“ _You_ , I’m thinking about you, your legs around my waist, my hands all over your body, _fuck,_  you’d be such a good girl.” He groans lowly this time and you have to fight off a moan yourself. “Y/n, this is so wrong, I’m sorry.”

You’d kill anything to see his face, his jaw unhinging as he works himself to the edge, his hand in a tight fist around his cock as he pumps fast, small whimpers of your name leaving his lips.

“Are you close?” Your voice is raspy, mind paying absolutely no attention to his concerns.

“Yes, fuck, yes I am, Y/n-” he breathes relentlessly as if oxygen is being starved from him, forcing your face to bury into your blankets because never have you felt so utterly sinful before. You can imagine his head tilting back as his voice cracks with your name, his eyes squeezing shut, the expanse of his neck exposed as he arches against his working hand. Your body flushes with unkempt arousal at the sudden realization that he is much, much louder than you imagined.

He comes with his moan stopping short in his throat, the sound alone enough to have your fist tightening in your sheets, hearing him fall apart that way. Then, he’s releasing the longest, deepest groan you’ve ever heard, rattling you to the core and has you holding back your own whimpers.

“Y/n,” he gasps, fighting for breath. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Stop apologizing, Hoseok.”

He huffs a final breath. “How did you last so long? I’m going crazy over here. I can’t eat or sleep or go out because I’m so hard all the time,” he complains. And you should have laughed, if not for the extremely vivid mental image of his aroused frame painted in your mind right now.

“I…didn’t last either.” You feel your cheeks burn, words warranting his silence at the other end.

“What…do you mean?” His curious voice has almost an edge of fear. “Don’t tell me you also…”

“Yes,” you bite your lip, heart racing as he falls silent once again, before releasing the longest groan from the other end.

“Y/n,” he literally  _moans_. “I would kill to see that, fuck, I’m getting hard again.”

“Hoseok, I don’t think this–whatever we’re doing avoiding each other–is healthy.”

He sighs, as if he’s been expecting these words. “I thought this was just about petty animal hormones. I didn’t want it to get in the way of our friendship.” His voice sounds deflated, almost as if he is angry at himself for being horny.

“To be honest…” you begin, honestly not knowing how you’ve gotten to this point–literally confessing your most intimate thoughts to the man you’ve had them for. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think about you this way before.”

You wait with bated breath at the silence bleeding in from the other line.

“Really?” Came his voice, a bit in disbelief and bit too strained.

“Yes,” you say, prompting more silence.

“What…things did you think…exactly? About me?” He speaks hesitantly, voice appearing to be grated and heavier.

Your breath hitches in your throat. “Um…” you drawl, mind racing and cheeks warming up once again. “About you…your hands, touching me.”

The momentary silence that befalls the scene is almost suffocating.

“That’s it?”

“And…” you gulp, the heat on your cheeks searing by now. “Your mouth….your hips on mine, driving me into the mattress telling me not to come just yet,” you gasp out the last part, with a slight moan because you can feel yourself getting wet again.

“Fuck, y/n, I can’t…. I can’t-”

“You can’t do this anymore?”

“Don’t encourage me.”

“What’s wrong if we don’t? We can relieve ourselves of control for now, and promise to still be friends tomorrow morning.”

His breath sounds heavy. “I don’t…. _god this is so awkward._ ”

You exhale. “Well, I can’t take this longer anymore either.” Your words are slightly shaky, but you’re surprised at how calm you actually sound.

“But I don’t…..I don’t want to be friends tomorrow. “God, I wish I could talk to you in person, instead of over this shitty phone, but I really don’t trust myself around you.”

You ignore how the last of his words make you feel utterly aroused, and focus on the first part of his sentence. “What do you mean….you don’t want to be friends?”

Sadness seeps into your chest and the thought that he will never look at you the same way again because of these irritating wolf hormones that had to speed up everything (though you know that your sadness has everything to do with the fact he might not see you in the same way.)

Hoseok seems to sense the sadness in your voice and scrambles quickly to fix it. “No, I mean…I’m not just going to fuck you and pretend we’re just friends, alright?”

It takes you some time to process his words. “Are you asking me out?”

A small breath of laughter escapes his lips, working to actually calm you. “Yes, in the strangest circumstances possible, yes I am.”

You desperately fight the smile away from your lips, and the butterflies that have burst to flight in your stomach.

“Wolves mate for life, so I don’t think it should be a problem.”

“Yes, but humans are confused as fuck and need to sort things out for themselves,” he laughs.

Silence settles between you two, and for the first time in the longest week, you don’t feel the pressure of your damned hormones.

“So, what do you say, Y/n?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes,” you laugh, earning a breathy one from his as well. “Now, Hoseok, get over here as fast as you can because I just touched myself thinking about you and I really can’t say I won’t do it again.”

A litany of curses spill from his mouth instantly, and you hear him scrambling and sheets moving, a pair of feet slipping against the ground. “Are you at your apartment?” His voice crackles through the speaker, heavy and desperate.

“Yes.”

“Stay there,” he says firmly, his final words before the call ends and your phone goes dark.

The absolute silence that you have to sit in is nothing short of absolute torture. Anxiety rolls through your body with every minute that passes, your thoughts racing and revolving around one single idea–Hoseok is coming here…he’s coming _here_ , right  _now_ …

It takes only a few minutes until you hear a knock on the door, tearing you from your very distracting thoughts and sends you scrambling out of your bedroom. You nearly kill yourself slipping on the wooden floor, but manage to reach the door and grasp the handle. You allow yourself the briefest of seconds to take a deep breath before you’re yanking the door open.  

You barely have time to register Hoseok standing in the entrance before he’s leaning towards you, hands grasping your face and crashing his lips against yours. You literally moan against his lips right there, finally able to feel them as they work desperately to make you melt against him. His arms graze your sides, touching your body for the first time and winding tightly around your waist

You are sure you can smell the wolf pheromones already, but decide to pay no mind and rake a hand through his hair, warranting a light moan from him. A permanent blush has settled upon your cheeks, your mind still in disbelief that your best friend is here, in front of you right now, kissing the life out of you. And it feels too right, more than anything else in the world, the sensation of his strong arms pushing you against the back of your couch, his scent washing over you, his soft hair tangled in between your fingers and  _man, these wolf hormones are powerful._

“Fuck, fuck, you smell amazing,  _god,_  I can’t even let go of you for a second,” he breaths, as if having read your thoughts, forehead plastering against yours. His hands are as greedy as they are desperate, faithfully molding your body to his own.

“Can you let go until we get to the bedroom?”

You watch his eyes darken, down to the deepest shade of obsidian until he’s shutting them closed and releasing a groan that has you swallowing thickly. “Yes. God, yes I can.”

You smile, tugging his hand towards to your room, aware of his rapidly darkening gaze on you the whole time.

When you finally enter the bedroom, he immediately shuts the door and grasps your waist with desperation, spinning you around and pushing you against the wood with a  _thud._  His lips are crashing against yours in an instant, hungry, aiming to devouring you as your own hands rake across his clothed chest, feeling the delightful hardness underneath that drags a low groan from his lips.

“I’ve been thinking about doing this for days,” he breathes against your mouth, scattering kisses down your jaw, lips latching onto your neck and sucking and angry bruise there. His hands are still wound tightly around your waist like rope, insistently pressing you to him without so much as an inch of space between you.

“It’s been so painful,” his words come muffled against the skin of your neck. His hands comb through your hair, tightening enough to tug your head back and grant him more access to suck and bite at your flesh. “Please, tell me it was this bad for you too.”

You release a shaky breath and the touch of his lips, at how he has already made you grown so damn wet in this short time period and is working you even wetter now.

“Yes, god, yes it was. I couldn’t e-even hear someone say your name. It was too much,” You moan, arching at a particular suck.

He groans at your breathy, desperate words, working hard to pry himself from your neck and focus on your face. His forehead presses against yours, eyes dark and pleading, lips swollen from the effort of his lust.

He resembles a wolf more than he does a human and you can’t stop yourself, not under the heat of his gaze like that, not how your instincts were driving you so quickly over the edge now that you’re finally in his grasp. You roll your hips against his, trying to steal any friction that you can from your lower body, against his noticeable and very extremely noticeable bulge in his tight black pants.

It takes a millisecond for him to understand what you’re doing before he’s quite literally growling at your movements. He buries his head into your neck to sink his teeth into your skin. His hands clamp down onto your hip, so that they stay firmly still when his own roll harshly against yours, pressing your body into the wall and granting you sweet, blinding friction that you both so desperately need. Moans spill from both of your mouths, with your hands grasping his relentless hips as they jut against yours.

“Fuck, baby. If you do that again, I don’t think I’ll last,” he warns, prying himself back to gaze down at you, though his hips still moving against yours has you quickly losing grip on reality.

“H-Hoseok, I’m not going to last either,” you warn, hand pushing at his pelvis. He reluctantly pulls away, though the pointed gaze he casts you says exactly what you’re thinking. The hormones are so bad that you both almost came without even taking off your clothes.

Your thoughts are shattering suddenly when his hands are lifting up the fabric of his own shirt, exposing every inch of his rock hard muscles, the dips and glow of his pale skin as he stretches and pulls the needless fabric over his biceps and finally onto the ground. You’re sure your mouth is watering by the time his hands find your own shirt and tug it impatiently over your head. When your bra-clad naked frame meets his eyes, you fear that he stops breathing for a second.

“You’re more beautiful than I imagined.” He breathes, eyes tracing the skin of your chest, your stomach, your navel. His hands experimentally find the mounds of your breasts and squeeze, urging your head to fall back against the wall immediately.

There is something about having someone else’s hands on you, especially Hoseok’s, as if they know you belong to them. The wetness between your thighs grows worse as Hoseok watches your reactions with such intensity, his fingers massaging your mounds and rolling your nipples through the cloth that has small, breathy moans falling from your lips.

The heat of his mouth attaches to your neck once again, his hands taking the initiative to snake behind you and unclasp your bra. The garment falls away, forgotten, urging for his hands to meet the warm skin of your breasts. Your breaths stutter in your throat at the sensation, while his mouth descends down from your neck, across your chest, and closing his lips around a nipple, with a tongue rolling over the sensitive skin.

“Shit,” you curse, hands weaving through his hair and clamping tightly. You feel yourself growing unbearably warm the longer his hot mouth works at your nipple, switching to the other one too eagerly as both of his strong hands massage your breasts all the while. Your back arches against them, moans shamelessly erupting from your swollen lips as he tastes you so insistently. 

In a flash, though, he is gone. The warmth of his mouth vanishes when he straightens up to gaze at you mutely. Light protests are already forming on the tip of your tongue, but before you can make them known, he is ducking down and tearing off your jeans in the next second. You barely have time to let out a squeak of surprise when he straightens up again, and his strong hands tuck under your bosom to haul you up from the floor. Your exposed legs wrap around his waist on instinct, and his lips find yours instantly.

They are hungrier this time, more impatient and more demanding, as if he’s slowly losing control the longer he has you in his arms. This is proven when he unceremoniously drops you onto his bed, stealing a whoosh of air from out your lungs that he doesn’t let you recover from when he leans over and kisses you again. You nearly jump when his teeth bite down hard at your bottom lip, a low growl rumbling from his chest and tongue forcing your lips apart. You are slightly taken aback by the utter boldness he’s displaying, though you know its because of the hormones, again.

He appears to sense your surprise, because, in a flash, he has pulled back a small distance to peer down at your flushed face. “Tell me to slow down or stop if you want, okay? I’m just having an  _extremely_  hard time holding back right now, and I’m sure it’s only going to get worse.”

You’re silent for a bit before your lips quirk into a smile. “You mean better.”

He blinks at you before a smile is slowly curling on his lips, then a grin, and he’s briskly lowering down to kiss you once again.

He tugs another moan from your lips when he descends down to your neck, teeth nipping possessively and remarking the already bruised skin there. His hands impatiently rake down your sides, determined to feel as much of your body as possible. You feel the arousal rolling over your frame, once, twice over as his kisses trail down from your neck to your chest, then further down to your stomach, hair tickling your skin the entire way. 

Your breath stutters harshly when his mouth meets the edge of your panties, eyes turning up to you as his tongue suggestively swipes along the hem. You flush deeply, watching as he sits up upon the mattress and resting back onto his knees. The position allows him the entire view of your body, working the darkest shades of lust into his irises, so uncharacteristic of your usually soft and smiling Hoseok, though you love the shudder in your body because of it. Silent, restrained, controlled dominance is what he is spelling out to you now, with the most monstrous side of him it tucked far behind his ebony irises. His obsidian orbs drink in your nearly naked frame, with absolutely nothing hidden from his view except the flimsy piece of cloth covering your core. 

It’s when the sound of it ripping meets your ears do you finally return to reality. You watch as his strong arms tear the garment off from your hips without so much as a beat of hesitation. 

“Hoseok-”

“We won’t be needing those,” he says, a small smirk already on his lips as he tosses it over onto the ground. He’s then briskly lowering himself in between your thighs, and doing everything to wrack a wave of arousal down your frame.

“I’ve been wanting to taste you for so long. Can I?”

You swallow thickly at the sight of his inquiring gaze in between your thighs and nod once. Excitement flits across his face for the briefest of seconds before he’s falling back into his dark expression. Then, without breaking eye contact, he’s licking a long stripe against your clit and has you seeing stars.

Unbelievably, he’s the one to moan first, having no hesitation in flicking his tongue around your clit before his lips are closing around it to suck hard. You gasp harshly, hips bucking against his mouth at the overwhelming sensation, though his strong arms quickly curl around your thighs to pin you down. He continues on with his work, tongue trailing down along your folds to part them. 

He groans loudly upon meet the wetness of your entrance before he is quite literally devouring you, plunging his tongue into your core and sending your back arching with a harsh cry. He consumes you noisily, arms pinning your hips down as he works you so quickly over the edge, groaning lowly when your hands pull and tug at his hair.

“H-Hoseok, s-slow down, I’m gonna,  _fuck-_ ” You gasp as he groans, tongue hitting a particular spot that has your hips riding up against his face. He tugs you so closely to his working mouth, as if he can’t get enough of your taste, as if he’s enjoying this much more than you.

When his pink muscle comes back to press flat against your clit, it’s enough to have you seeing white and stutter out a strangled warning. But before you can completely fall over the edge, the heat of his mouth, along with his ridiculously skilled tongue, disappears abruptly. It takes a moment for you to regain your senses, registering that your core is still throbbing in need and arousal still curling throughout your body. When you look at Hoseok, though, it becomes much, much worse. 

He’s staring down at you, hair tousled from the effort of your fingers, your wetness glistening across his lips, and almost a feral look in his eyes.

“I could eat you out all day, Y/n,” he says huskily, leaning over you to press his lips against yours. You moan against his mouth that tastes like you, the heat that claims your frame forcing your hands into his hair and legs to part so that he can settle in between them. 

It’s only then that you realize he’s still half-clothed. His hard length presses through his jeans and against your hips and, almost as if on instinct, has you grinding up against him. He groans lowly against your mouth in warning. You take no heed in it, though. Your body is screaming to feel him, so you let your hand snake down across his unclothed skin, and disappear in between both your bodies to grasp the prominent bulge.

He breaks away from your lips with a gasp, gazing down at you darkly as if daring you to go further. Your fingers are already scrambling to unbutton his jeans and slip past the hem of his pants.

“ _Fuck,_  Y/n,” he hisses once you grasp his member, hard and thick in the small grip of your fingers. He bucks into your hand when you squeeze, lips brushing against the line of your jaw to hover closely by your ear.

“Do you really want to play this game, baby girl?” His voice is low, thick, restrained as he pulls away to gaze down at you darkly. Lust has clouded his eyes, blown his pupils wide, and sends burning heat down your body.

“ _Yes,_ ” you almost moan out, fingers tightening around his member, encouraging him to grit his teeth and dig his fingers into the skin of your waist, marking crescents there.

“Shit,” he groans, his hips easing his length through the grasp of your fingers by their own accord. His head drops onto your shoulder with a shaky groan, member sliding through your tight grip. “Do you see what you’re doing to me, baby?”

Your face flushes at the ridiculously arousing sight, even more so when he bucks harshly once with a low moan, before his hand has to physically pry yours away from his length to stop moving. He’s pushing himself away from you, painfully, in the next second, sitting back upon his knees to quickly remove his jeans, and his boxers along with it.

Then, he’s settling back in between your legs, though you have to force your focus away from the sight of his large, flushed cock once you realize that he’s telling you something. 

“Y/n? I forgot to bring a condom.”

It takes some time for you to process his words before you’re dazedly pointing at your night stand. “I have some in the drawers.”

Instead of moving to get them, like you expect, Hoseok only stares down at you  disapprovingly, eyebrows furrowing and mouth tilting into frown.

“You’ve had….with other wolves?” He asks gruffly, having you blink in confusion. 

“Yes. Haven’t you?” You ask, confusion lacing your words at his sudden change in demeanor. His eyes flash dangerously at your answer.

“I mean, yes, but…. I don’t know.” His features twist in slight confusion and distaste. “I don’t like the thought of you with anyone else.” His jealous tone would have sounded a bit endearing, if not for the sudden coloring of his eyes multiple shades darker and the grating edge of his voice when uttering, “you’re mine.” 

The words have searing heat shooting through your body that undoubtedly agrees with him, urging you to completely and entirely submit to him, but you instead force yourself to grumble for him to just get the condom. 

He smirks even as he acquiesces and moves towards the drawers. “I don’t think you should be giving orders right now, baby girl.”

He smirks again when your eyes flutter at the name, especially since it’s such a contrast to his usually over-friendly personality when addressing you that you’ve known so well. 

Your thoughts suddenly fall short when he rolls the latex onto his member and settles in between your legs. He easily notices your ogling, and shoots another damned smirk at your flushed cheeks. 

“Seems like you’re enjoying the view.”

Your face burns. “Shut up.”

He allows only a small laugh before he’s leaning over you, strong hands grasping either of your thighs to spread them further apart and press the tip of his member against your folds. Your breath hitches in your throat as he gazes down at you one more time, giving you the sweetest smile you’ve seen since this lust-filled charade began, before sliding himself inside you completely to the hilt. 

“Fuck,” he groans so loudly that it rumbles in his chest. His forehead presses against yours as you adjust to his large size. “You’re so fucking tight, Y/n, god, I haven’t done this much cursing in my lifetime.”

A breathy laugh falls from your lips, though you are quickly losing your grip on reality once again when he rolls his hips back and snaps forward. The pleasure that shoots through both your frames has synchronized moans sounding through the air.

He thrusts into you harshly once again, not letting you recover from the pleasure of the last one, and quickly sets a hard, restrained pace. He grits his teeth and clenches his eyes closed upon burying his head in the crook of your neck. Your own moans are spilling uninterruptedly from your lips, perforated by gasps of his name when he hits the right spot, deep inside you. Your arms grasp the hard muscles of his biceps, fingers painting crescents into the skin. 

His pace quickly becomes brutal and fast, groans muffled by your skin and hips driving yours into your mattress so forcefully, you register your distant concern for the weak foundation of your creaky bed that is protesting too loudly at this moment. Pleasure courses through your frame with every nudge of his hips, every groan of your name that commands your nails to rake down his exposed back.

“Y/n,” he moans, pulling his head back to gaze down at you. “S-Say my name, baby.”

“Hoseok,” you moan effortlessly.

“Louder,” he orders, forehead pressing against yours, fixated by the way you writhe and fight hard for air underneath him.

“Hoseok,” you gasp this time as his hips speed up their impossible pace, hitting the deepest spot inside you that makes your head spin.

“ _Louder,”_ he commands

“ _Hoseok_ ,” you nearly squeal, eyes clamping shut as the waves of pleasure roll over you without mercy. A strangled gasp leaves your hips when he speeds up, fingers painting the darkest bruises onto your skin as he drives you into heaven without so much as a beat of hesitation. His hips stutter suddenly when he feels your walls clamping around his cock.

“Fuck, that’s it, baby. Ah, Y/n-” he moans just before he finally reaches his high, eyes clamping shut and stomach muscles clenching. His hips continue to give few quick, harsh thrusts into you, and you’re allowed the absolutely erotic view of the pleasure taking his entire face captive as he moans your name a single, final time. He slumps over your frame once his body is completely spent, a pair of heaving, sweaty, exhausted frames lying together in the darkness of your room.

It takes a long time to catch your breaths before he pulls back with the most unfitting, adorable smile for this situation.

“This is the most satisfied I’ve ever felt.”

You can’t help the giggle that escapes you. “Me too. But I’m sure you broke the lower part of my body. I don’t think I can walk for a while.” You complain at the noticeable, yet delightful soreness already setting into your muscles. Hoseok only gives a smirk in reply.

“Good. It means I’ve done my job.”

You snort. “Minhyuk would be proud.”

His face immediately twists in displeasure. “Don’t say another guy’s name while we’re still in bed.”

“Why, are you still jealous?”

“Well…you’re still mine, right?”

You don’t reply to that. A warm blush is settling quickly again throughout your features. Hoseok takes the chance to grasp your cheeks in his palms and press a chaste kiss to your lips, though that somehow makes you blush even more.

“So, round two?”

“Hoseok!”

“What? I’m part wolf! I have stamina!”

You roll away from him, or at least try to, what with him still hovering and crowding your frame like that. You end up merely rolling onto your side, though he presses an innocent kiss to your shoulder. It encourages you to cast a glance at his warmly smiling face gazing down at you.

“I’m glad you’re mine, though. I’ll have to thank Minhyuk later.”

You smile at the warmth seeping from him to you. “Me too.”

“So….round two?”

“Hoseok!”

“Yes or no, Y/n.”


End file.
